Where No One Knows
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Complete. Companion piece to Automatic Eyes. Rated T for language.  Draco has a chance meeting with Hermione a month after they watch their children go off to Hogwarts. But is it by chance or does it mean something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Thanks to the suggestion NessaWayMalfoy gave me, I decided to make the companion piece for _Automatic Eyes_. Instead of it continuing it with Rosie and Scorpius, I'm making it into a Dramione fic. So, I hope you enjoy it. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Where No One Knows<strong>

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

It had been a month since Draco watched his son leave to go to Hogwarts. It was a surreal feeling. Eleven years had past so quickly without even realizing it. Draco also realized how fast his son was growing up and how much he wasn't like him at his age.

Draco was a very misguided little boy when he was eleven. His son was not. Scorpius was everything Draco wished he had been when he was his son's age. It made him swell with pride knowing that he was nothing like his father. He promised himself he wouldn't be anything like his father.

He loved Scorpius and showed him every time the boy was in his presence. He just wanted him to know that he was loved. He didn't want him to second guess and doubt that he was loved like Draco did when he was younger. That's what mattered to him.

The night that Scorpius left for Hogwarts, Draco and Astoria got a letter from him saying that he was placed in Ravenclaw and so was Rose Weasley. Draco smiled to himself as his favor he had asked his son to fulfill would work out. He was also proud that his son wasn't a Gryffindor nor a Hufflepuff. He could live with him being a Ravenclaw. He knew Scorpius was a bright and gifted child and would succeed.

One Sunday morning, Draco headed to his usual spot. It was a cafe in Muggle London that he came across. It was a get away for him. No one knew he went there and he liked it that way.

As he walked into the cafe, he noticed a head full of brown curls pouring over a book. Draco stopped in his tracks and stared. _It can't be her. _Draco pulled his features back into his mask that he had perfected over his many years and walked into the cafe nonchalantly.

After he grabbed his coffee, he took his usual seat. His usual seat happened to be close to the woman with the brown curls.

Draco opened his own book and started to read. Every few minutes, his gray eyes would dart over to the woman. He just needed to see her face. This mystery woman was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it. Once he knew who she was, or rather who she wasn't, he could peacefully read his book.

A half hour passed and Draco's mystery woman still hadn't looked up from her book. He was quite impatient now. _Goddammit just let me see your face!_

As if the woman had heard him, she finally looked up. Draco quickly looked down at the book in his hands, but he saw her out of his peripheral vision. _It is her_.

Now that Draco knew who the mystery woman was, he couldn't enjoy his book peacefully as he promised himself before. This wasn't a chance meeting. What were the odds of him coming to a cafe in Muggle London and seeing Hermione Gra-Weasley sitting there? He was sure Hermione could tell him how slim this chance was, but he didn't care. Why hadn't he seen her before this? Had she always came here and he never noticed? Bullocks, he would have noticed if _she_ had been coming to the same cafe he always came to on Sundays.

He had to do something. He had to say something. He couldn't just let this _chance_ slip by.

First, he needed a plan. What was he going to say to her? _Oh hello Hermione! Fancy seeing you here. I've never seen you here before because if I had, I would have remembered it._ No, that made him sound like some sort of stalker. He could simply act surprised to see her there and strike up a nice, friendly conversation. He didn't have to pretend to be surprised because he _was_ surprised to see her there! After all these years, he'd be able to _possibly_ have a civil conversation with Hermione without her dearest ginger husband barking at him and telling him to stay the hell away from his wife. Or have her over-glorified best friend and his weasel wife to try and protect her.

Draco didn't want to cause Hermione any harm. He had wanted to strike up a friendship for years, in fact. He knew he really couldn't because of his family's beliefs and therefore _his_ beliefs. He struggled with himself for years thinking what was right and wrong. Every time he thought about it, Hermione popped into his mind. She was everything a Mud-Muggle-born wasn't, according to his father and fellow Death Eaters. And he was curious about her. That curiosity turned into a crush and now the crush was in the forefront of his mind. It never went away.

A waitress brought another cup of tea over to Hermione's table. Draco decided to act.

He stood and took a deep breath in. He walked over to her table and cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up from her book and saw a pair of striking grey eyes and white-blond hair. She was shocked.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco said calmly, even if he was anything but.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said as his name felt strange coming from her mouth.

"May I take a seat?" Draco said motioning to the chair opposite of her.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and thought about it for a second. She finally nodded her head.

Draco let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and sat down slowly opposite of her.

"I didn't realize you came to this cafe, much less Muggle London," Hermione said as she slightly cocked her head to the side.

Draco smirked. "I do every Sunday, actually. I stumbled upon this place two years ago and have been coming back ever since."

"Really? I don't think I've ever seen you here before," Hermione said placing her book down and taking a sip of tea.

_I thought the same thing about you._ "Well, I only come here on Sundays. Maybe that's why."

"Possibly," Hermione concluded.

Silence settled between the two as they both took a sip of their drinks. Draco couldn't believe that he was sitting at a table with Hermione and he could actually talk to her. It was almost surreal.

"Ya know, my son Scorpius told me that he's in Ravenclaw with your daughter," Draco spoke up.

"Really? I'm surprised he's not in Slytherin and I'm also surprised you haven't disowned him because of it," Hermione said with a small smile.

Draco smiled back at her. "Well, I'm sorry Gran-Weasley to burst your bubble, but I've changed quite a bit in the last decade or so. I'm not the same Draco Malfoy," he said faux-offended.

"Ok, enlighten me then. How have you changed?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"I take offense that you're laughing at me. I assure you I am no longer the sniveling little git you knew back at Hogwarts."

"You're stalling!"

"I am not. Fine, if you _must _know. Would _old_ Draco Malfoy be seen in Muggle London? No, let me ask you another question. Would the _old_ Draco Malfoy been seen in Muggle London sitting at a table with the likes of you, a Muggle-born?" Draco asked propping his elbows on the table.

Hermione pretended to think about it for a bit. "No. The _old_ Draco Malfoy would definitely not be sitting _here_ talking to the likes of _me_. Point proven, Draco. _Possibly_."

"Well, you are the brightest witch of our age. I think if anyone would notice the change, it would be _you_," Draco said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Just because I am the brightest witch of our age doesn't mean anything. Why do you think I would be the one to notice you've changed?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're logical, witty and brilliant. Out of anyone of your lot, the '_Golden Trio_', you'd listen to me," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"I suppose you're right."

"No, I know I'm right," Draco said with the same smirk he had as a boy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "_That_ hasn't changed," Hermione said.

"What hasn't?" Draco asked feigning ignorance.

"Your ridiculous amount of arrogance!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Something had to stay the same. How would someone know it was still _me_ and not some bloke who drank Polyjuice Potion or something?" Draco asked raising a platinum eyebrow at her.

"Typical Slytherin," Hermione mumbled.

Draco laughed. "That much _hasn't_ changed," he said with a wink.

Despite their teasing banter, Hermione blushed. Draco's eyes soaked up the color that so readily tinged her cheeks. It was beautiful. He wanted to stroke her cheeks with the back of his hand, but he knew he couldn't. One, he was married and so was she...

Hermione then looked down at the watch on her wrist. Draco silently prayed to Merlin himself that she wouldn't say what he was thinking.

"Oh, no! I really need to be going," Hermione said looking back up at Draco.

Draco nodded.

"Um, we'll have to do this again some time," Hermione said hesitantly.

Draco's eyes widened a bit. _Did she just say what he thought she did?_ "Um, definitely!"

_Shit he sounded too eager._

"Next Sunday, then?" Hermione rising to her feet.

Draco nodded.

"All right, see you then," she said putting her coat on and heading for the door.

Draco sat there stunned. He and Hermione had had a civil, if not, friendly talk and they were going to do this again. He was over the moon.

If only she wasn't married to that git Weasley and he wasn't married to Astoria then maybe, just maybe they could have been. Draco sighed.

_If only._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woo! Chapter one done. This fic will only be a few chapters. Won't be very long. I don't know _exactly_ how many chapters there will be, but it won't be very long! Just a heads up.

Um, reviews would be great. I want some feedback. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thanks to those who have read, favorited, alerted, reviewed. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

Hermione arrived home several moments after leaving the little cafe.

The day had started out quite strangely. And that was the reason she left.

When she told Malfoy that she had to go, it wasn't because she had something to do. No, not at all. Hermione left because she felt things between her and Draco were getting a bit _too_ comfortable. She was surprised to feel comfortable around him. She was also surprised to have kept such a friendly conversation with him so easily. It was like they had been friends for a long time.

She also felt guilty.

Guilty that she left when they were finally breaking down barriers and possibly becoming _friends_.

He was right, he _had_ changed. Years ago, he would never have approached her like he did today in less he had some hidden motive to make her feel like shit. But today, today he didn't intentionally try to make her feel like shit. He sat down and talk to her like she was his equal. He even complimented her. He called her _witty, logical and brilliant_. What was happening? After several years of hating each other, they were being civil and friendly.

The war was the only thing to blame. The war had changed people, mostly for the better. And possibly now that Draco had seen what the things he believed in did during the war, he decided to change for the better. Hermione could believe it.

When she saw him at Platform nine and three quarters a month ago, he had smiled at her. One, Draco Malfoy never smiled at her. In less he was planning to say or do something nasty. Two, his eyes. His eyes were clear. They were no longer the murky grey that Hermione had grown so accustomed to. What she associated with hatred and fear. No, they were completely clear. They almost seemed silver. A molten silver that seemed to gleam and sparkle. The thought almost made her laugh. Draco Malfoy's eyes _never_ sparkled. And three, he laughed. The two of them had shared a few laughs together today. Sure, he had laughed when he was at Hogwarts, but it was always at someone else's expense and not because something genuinely amused him. It was a strange sight. The sound was a weird sound to her ears. It was a hearty laugh that started quietly and then grew louder as it went on. It was fascinating.

As Hermione continued to think about her encounter with Draco, she didn't notice her husband flooing in.

"Hermione, are you home?" He called until he noticed she was standing in the same room.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him.

"How was the game, love?" Hermione asked.

"Brilliant. Harry, George and I beat the pants off of Gin, Charlie and Angelina. You should have been there," he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, Ronald. If you've seen one game, you've seen them all," Hermione said with a laugh.

"That is totally bullocks and you know it!"

"_Maybe_," Hermione said with a smile and kissed him on the lips.

"There's no maybe about it, either," he said playfully.

"I'm only kidding with you Ron. Now, go shower!" She said swatting him on the arse.

"I'm going, I'm going."

Hermione smiled to herself as her husband walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Draco left soon after Hermione did.<p>

He was giddy like a school girl. He had a smile on his face and a hop in his step.

When he apparated to the Manor, his giddiness diminished. He was back to his everyday life. He was married to Astoria. He had a son. He and Hermione were just _friends_. Could they be called friends already? Draco hoped so, but he didn't quite know.

Draco couldn't complain about his life. His marriage was peaceful and loving. It was strange concept to Draco at first. He never thought he'd love a woman. He thought he was going to marry to have an heir and hopefully, at least, like the woman. But he was pleasantly surprised when he actually grew to _love_ Astoria.

Part of him knew that deep down his father had loved his mother, but he rarely showed her. And he knew that his mother loved his father, but the love she felt for the man had started to change over the years. As things grew worse for their family and his father started to change from the strong, emotionless man to a weak, frightened man, his mother seemed to resent him.

Even if Lucius treated her terribly most of the time, he still protected her. But as the war went on, that man was gone. Leaving herself and Draco unprotected and fearful. It was hard for Draco to watch his family suffer, especially his mother. He hated to see her suffer more so than anyone else.

So he promised himself that he would never let his wife suffer the way his mother did. He vowed to protect her no matter what. Draco promised to do what his father could not. He would protect Astoria and Scorpius to the best of his abilities. Even if it was from himself.

When Draco got back to the Manor, reality hit him like a ton of bricks. His promise to protect his family came to the forefront of his mind. Even though Draco was happy to be acquainted with Hermione, he knew that he had to stop his racing thoughts about her.

Part of Draco knew that this new-found friendship was dangerous, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be friends with her. It seemed like the last piece of the puzzle. The puzzle he started when he started to change. Everything else was in place, but friendship with Hermione would be the icing on the cake.

"Draco, is that you?" He heard Astoria's voice from upstairs.

"Yes, love. Back from Pansy's so soon?" He asked.

"Yes, she had a few things to take care of. Where have you been all morning?" She asked coming to the bottom stair.

"Just went to have a cup of coffee and read a bit. Relaxing before the busy week ahead," he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Understandable," she smiled up at him.

Draco never told Astoria about where he usually went on Sundays. It wasn't like he didn't want her to know, but he liked having his solitude. He saw nothing wrong with that, but now that he knew Hermione went there he felt a twinge of guilt. _Nothing is going on_. He kept telling himself. It was true. He was just catching up with someone he didn't get to know during his school years. It was _nothing._

* * *

><p>The week went by slowly, no matter how much Draco tried to distract himself.<p>

He was anxious to meet with her. He wondered if she was feeling the same way.

Probably not. He doubted she felt the way he did. He didn't want to just be friends with Hermione-which was dangerous-but something more. And it scared him.

Draco Malfoy has been able to tuck this crush away for over a decade. Why did it so readily come out when he was trying to just be friends with her? He knew nothing would come of this but a possible friendship. So why were his hopes up anyways?

When Sunday morning rolled around, Draco was dressed and ready by 8 am. Last night he remembered that they didn't establish a time to meet, so Draco decided to go to the cafe as early as possible and wait for her.

Before he left, he kissed his wife goodbye and told her to tell Pansy he said hello and apparated away.

Draco ordered his usual drink and sat down at the table he and Hermione shared a week before. As he read, he kept looking up every few minutes to see if she was coming.

An hour passed, Draco was growing impatient. Even though he chided himself and said that she'd be there. Hermione was never one to cancel an appointment. She would have told him if she couldn't make it, right?

Draco heard the bells above the door and in walked Hermione. Draco had to contain his smile. _She made it_. He knew she would.

As she walked in, she gave him a small smile and headed to the counter. She grabbed her cup of tea and headed over to the table Draco was occupying.

"Good morning," she said sitting down.

"Morning, Hermione," he said giving her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we didn't decide on a time when I rushed out of here last week," she said with a blush.

"It's all right. I just came early just in case you showed up," he said with a shrug.

"Oh! I hope you haven't waited long. I should have owled you this week or something," she said looking at him with wide eyes.

"No, I wasn't waiting long. Plus, I knew you'd show up. You haven't changed, Hermione."

Hermione blushed again as he said her name so freely. "I suppose I haven't," she said in a small voice.

They both took a sip of their respective drinks.

"So I received a letter from Rosie this week. She said that she and Scorpius were becoming fast friends."

"Really? That's interesting. Doing something that we couldn't bring ourselves to do at their age," Draco said looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Times have changed," she said looking back into his.

"That they have. I have a question," Draco said breaking their eye contact.

"Go for it."

"I was wondering, erm, what exactly do you want from _this_?"

Hermione let the words sink in. What was _this_ first off? And what exactly did she want from whatever this was.

"Honestly, I don't know," she said hesitantly watching Draco's face.

It was impassive.

"I feel the same way. I mean, I _want_ us to be friends. I know it may be hard considering our past, but I'm willing to give it a try," Draco said stirring his coffee.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "If someone had told me years ago that I'd be sitting with Draco Malfoy at a Muggle cafe and he was willing to be friends with _me_, I would have laughed in their face. But it sounds like a good idea. It may help mend things. Things were left open-ended after the war. And now that our children seem to be becoming good friends, why can't we?" Hermione said looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"My thoughts exactly. I'm glad you're on board," Draco said with a smile of his own.

"Friends?" Hermione asked holding out her delicate hand over the table.

"Friends," Draco said lightly grasping and shaking it.

"Also, Hermione, I'm sure you need someone intellectual to give you a challenge," Draco said with a wink.

Hermione shivered. She couldn't help to notice how attract Draco was. Maybe this was dangerous. But for some reason she couldn't pull away.

"Ron, Harry and Gin are all quite stimulating, but I sometimes miss having a _challange_."

"Well, good thing we're friends now, eh?"

Hermione nodded.

"So, are you going to tell your dearest husband and best friend that we're friends now?" Draco asked as an unidentified emotion flitted to the back of his eyes.

"I-I don't know," Hermione said taken aback by the question.

"I understand if you don't at first. I probably won't tell Astoria yet."

Hermione nodded.

"Plus, I don't want your husband to unleash his _rage_ upon me. Even though we both know I could take him," Draco said with another wink.

If he didn't stop winking at her, she wouldn't be able to account for her actions. Hermione snapped out of it. She was _married_. Married to the man she loved more than anyone besides her family, Harry and the Weasleys. She couldn't jump Draco Malfoy's bones. She had to calm herself.

After talking for several hours, the two decided they had to go. They decided to make this a weekly thing.

Draco couldn't help but feel giddy again. He was officially friends with Hermione and they would be seeing each other weekly. It was like a dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kind of an uneventful chapter, but important too! Next chapter shall be fun.

Until then my dears!

Reviews are cooooool!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello! Time for things to finally start getting messy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

In the weeks that passed, Hermione and Draco spent every Sunday together like they said they would.

Unbeknownst to them, Ronald Weasley was getting quite curious as to who his wife seemed to be visiting every week.

He trusted Hermione. He knew she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their marriage. She loved him and he loved her. They've been fairly happy all of the years they've been married. Of course they had their ups and downs, but what marriage hasn't?

He didn't care if Hermione had someone new to visit on Sundays. He was usually at the Burrow or at Harry and Gin's playing their usual Sunday Quidditch game. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

He knew she could take care of herself. She proved that many of times during their school years and during the war, but Ron couldn't help it. She was the love of his life. He was supposed to worry about her, right?

When she got back from her visit, he would ask her who she was visiting. It wasn't something to make a big deal about. So why did Ron fear his wife's reaction to his question? He knew it could go terribly wrong, but something was telling him to ask her. So he was going to. If they were going to have a row about it, then he would just drop it. But he couldn't help being curious.

Ron heard a distant popping noise from the den. He walked in and discovered his wife standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello, love," he said walking over to her and placing his arms around her waist.

"Hello," she said with a smile and a swift kiss to his cheek.

"How did your visit go?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"It was fine," Hermione said with a shrug, "How was the game?"

"It was fine. 'If you've seen one game, you've seen them all', right?" He said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, Ronald. I was only joking about that."

"I know. I was only teasing you."

Hermione moved out of her husband's grasp and placed the book she took to the cafe with her back in its rightful place.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her.

"Hermione, I'm just curious. Who do you visit every week?" Ron asked in a rush.

Hermione stiffened. _What should she tell him? The truth would be the best thing, but she knew he would go berserk. So lie. _

She slowly turned around and looked at him. She placed a smile on her face. "Lavender. Lavender Brown."

"_What?"_ Ron asked in disbelief.

"I know. I know it seems weird. I know I disliked the girl greatly in our school years, but that was because she was dating _you_. And time has changed. We all lived through the war and I decided it was time to get over everything that happened all those years ago. And I saw her in a cafe a month ago and decided to say hello. So, we've made it a routine," Hermione finished out of breath.

"I mean, it's fine that you're _friends_ with her. It just...took me by surprise."

Hermione closed the distance between them and looked Ron in the eyes. "I figured it would. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just...couldn't."

Ron embraced her. "It's all right 'Mione. I'm not mad, like I said. I'm glad you have someone else besides the lot of us to hang around with."

Hermione clutched Ron. The guilt of not telling him who she was really hanging around with was getting to her.

She wanted to tell him the truth, but she knew she couldn't. Ron still didn't trust Draco. In his mind, he was still a Death Eater and always would be. The past few weeks, Hermione got to know Draco and got to hear about how he really resented being a servant of the Dark Lord.

Ron would never believe it. Plus, Draco and she had an agreement. They weren't going to tell their spouses. Sure they weren't doing anything wrong, but she knew how Ron would react.

"Are you ok, love?" Ron whispered in her ear.

She simply nodded her head. She didn't trust herself to speak.

* * *

><p>The next week, Hermione met Draco at their usual table at the usual time.<p>

He smiled up at her as she sat down.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"Morning," Hermione said flatly.

"What's wrong?" He asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"Hm? Nothing. Just tired."

Draco scrutinized her face. She did look tired, but there was something else. Over the years he'd observed Hermione, even when she was tired she still was herself. But looking at her now, her shoulders were slumped and rounded, dark circles were forming under her eyes and she just seemed out of it.

"I know I have no right to say this considering I haven't know you _like this_ for very long, but I think you're lying," he said quietly as his crystal clear grey eyes bored into hers.

Hermione was taken aback a bit. How could Draco read her so well? He was right, they hadn't _really_ know each other for very long, but he could read her better than Ron. She had to admit that Ron was never the observant type, but he knew her. Draco didn't.

She realized that he was still staring at her. She sighed.

"Ron asked me whom I've been meeting every Sunday. I was a bit panicked. So I said that it was Lavender Brown. I couldn't tell him it was you mainly because you and I both know how he'd take that. Also, we said we wouldn't tell our spouses," Hermione said looking up at him.

Draco was silent for a moment. "If this is taking a toll on you, we don't have to meet anymore. I don't want you to have to lie to your husband because you're friends with me."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Draco had been nice to her over the weeks they've spent together, but she had to admit she still wasn't used to it.

"In all honesty, I don't want to end our friendship. It's refreshing to talk to someone that wasn't in my immediate circle of friends over the past decade. And there's just something intriguing about our friendship that I don't think I want to give up."

"It's my devilish good looks. You can tell me," Draco said with a smirk and a wink.

Hermione laughed. "I think I'm immune."

"Oh, so you're saying that at _one_ point you weren't immune?" He asked leaning over the table.

Hermione's heart started to beat furiously. _Oh no_.

"I didn't say anything of the sort," she backtracked.

"It's ok Hermione. It's only us," Draco said dropping his voice to a whisper.

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. She knew she was blushing. Damn her body for betraying her at a time that was quite inappropriate.

"Fine. I _may_, MAY have found you attractive when we were younger!" She conceded.

Draco leaned back in his chair and smirked. "That's all I wanted to know."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth as she realized what she said. How the hell did he get to her so easily? And this conversation was getting quite dangerous.

"Are you going to ask me if I find _you_ attractive, Hermione?" Draco asked in the same deadly quiet voice.

Hermione's heart went into overdrive. She hoped that he couldn't hear it.

"S-sure, Draco. D-do-did you find me attractive?"

Draco looked up at the ceiling of the small cafe as if in deep thought. "Yes, I did find you attractive."

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat. He did find her attractive at one time. Why did she also feel disappointed? _Get a grip Hermione! You're a married woman. You also have a child. Draco's a married man and also has a child. Get this idea out of your head._

"But you know what, Hermione?" The way he said her name sent tingles down her spine.

"Hm?" She hummed.

"I _still_ find you attractive," he smirked.

Hermione's eyes snapped to his. Had she heard him wrong? He _still_ found her attractive. _Oh Merlin no! This is bad. _

"Did you hear me, Hermione?" Draco asked seductively.

Hermione nodded.

"Good. And I think you still think I'm attractive as well."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. It was almost as if he could read her mind. He was a very skilled legilimens, but she would have known if he was probing around her mind.

"Am I right?" He asked her cocking his head to the side.

"Yes," she breathed.

In an instant, Draco came around the table and sat next to her. Hermione blinked at his speed. He turned her towards him and placed his hands on her cheeks.

She knew what he was about to do. She knew it. Why wasn't she moving his hands away? Why was she letting this continue? Hermione knew the answer to these questions. She knew this was wrong, but she had always been curious. And it seemed her curiosity was winning.

She felt his lips softly caress hers. Her brain was screaming how wrong it was and that she needed to pull away, but her body was telling her not to. That she needed to finally feed her curiosity.

The kiss didn't last long. Before she knew it-and wanted-the kiss was over. Hermione sat there dazed looking into Draco's eyes. They weren't clear anymore. They were now clouded over with many emotions. The ones that Hermione could pick out were lust and adoration. She couldn't pick out the others.

Draco finally let his hands fall from her face and cleared his throat. He moved back to his original seat.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he said gathering his stuff.

Hermione didn't respond. She just kept staring at him as he gathered his things.

"I understand if you no longer want to meet. I shouldn't have done that. Good-goodbye Hermione," he said as he swiftly walked out of the door.

Hermione seemed to finally come out of her trance.

She had kissed Draco Malfoy. He had apologized for doing it and he left. And she didn't say a word to him.

Hermione gathered her things as quickly as possible and left as well. She needed time to think. She needed to sort out her head. She found an alleyway and apparated home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't know why I always make Hermione the unlikable one. I have no idea why I do it, but it has to be done! So there you have it! Anyways, voila! The messiness has begun.

Until then my dears!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hello! Time for things to finally start getting messy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>**

When Hermione felt the ground under her feet, she let out a shaky breath.

She didn't go back to her house. She didn't think she could handle going back to her house right now. Especially knowing her husband was there waiting for her. She couldn't face him.

Hermione walked over to a tree and sat down at the base of it. She was in the Forest of Dean. Somehow this place popped into her mind before she apparated. Sitting there in the chilly air helped to clear her head.

She let Draco Malfoy kiss her. She _let_ him. And she _enjoyed_ it. She had to admit it to herself.

Heaviness instantly engulfed her chest. Hermione placed a hand on her chest and screwed up her eyes. The guilt has finally really set in. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. She didn't lift her hand to wipe it away.

She had betrayed Ron's trust. She promised herself she would never do that. And she did without even thinking about it.

She loved Ron with everything she had. Sometimes she wondered if the war hadn't happened if they would have still gotten together. Deep down inside she knew they still would have been together no matter what, but the war expedited the process.

But Draco...what about Draco? He was always in the back of her mind. Even though he hated her for many years, she still found him attractive. Years ago, she would never have admitted it. But she could now that she let him kiss her.

That's all it was. A mutual attraction. That's all it could be.

The past few weeks of them spending time together had been nice. They had a lot more in common than she thought. It had intrigued her as well as frightened her.

Yes, she and Ron had many things in common, but every Sunday they spent hours apart. He would go play Quidditch with their friends while she spent hours alone with her nose in a book. But it changed when she ran into Draco. They spent hours talking and laughing about books and vast intelligent things.

Ron was smart, but Draco stimulated her mind more. Pain shot through her chest again. Why was she comparing them. She should be more worried about what she was going to do and not who stimulated her mind.

Hermione swiftly stood up. She closed her eyes and apparated to her house.

Once she landed, she refused to open to her eyes. She didn't want to see him yet.

"Hello Hermione," Ron said listlessly.

Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. The lump in her throat felt large and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, love, can't speak?" Ron asked standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

Hermione swallowed several times and opened her mouth.

"Maybe it's a good thing you _can't_ talk right now," Ron sneered walking nearer to her.

Hermione eyed him as he drew nearer.

"So you'll never guess who I ran into today," Ron said clasping his hands behind his back.

He looked over at his wife to see that she was still watching him.

"No guesses? Well, I ran into Lavender," he continued on.

Hermione's heart sped up. Everything's falling apart quicker than expected.

"Well, she found it quite odd that I started rambling about you two throwing away your differences and spending time together. She had no idea what I was talking about. Why is that Hermione?" Ron asked walking in a slow circle around her now.

Hermione opened her mouth determined to speak this time, but Ron spoke again before she could.

"I'll tell you why because you _never_ spent time with Lavender at all. You spent your weeks cooped up in a Muggle cafe with Draco Malfoy. And I bet now you're wondering how I know that, eh?"

Hermione started to hyperventilate.

"Well, I'll tell you that as well. I saw you there today. I got home early from Harry and Gins and decided to go to Diagon Alley. That's where I ran into Lavender, you see. We talked and after I found out you lied to me, I needed to see where you were. So I blindly apparated to where you could be. And let me tell you it was nerve racking. I hoped I ended up in the right place and lo and behold I did. I walk around the corner and discover you kissing Draco Malfoy. Why? Why would you do that to me Hermione?" He asked finally stopping his circling to stand in front of her.

He was looking her in the eye. She couldn't look away from him. His eyes were dark blue. She hadn't seen them like this in years. She saw hurt, anger, sadness and disappointment within their depths. Hermione physically flinched.

"I'm waiting," he said deadly quiet.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I don't know, Ron. I-I was in shock. H-he came over to me and kissed me."

"Bullocks. I saw the whole thing. You kissed him back," Ron said clinching his fists.

"I know," Hermione said quietly as her eyes filled with tears.

"I just want to know _why_. Do you not love me anymore? Do you fancy Malfoy? Why didn't you tell me that you were friends with him 'Mione?" Ron asked desperately.

"I _DO_ love you, Ron! I always have! I always will! I-I couldn't tell you I was friends with Draco. You and I both know that you wouldn't have reacted well to that information," Hermione said as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No shit, Hermione! Why did you do it if you _love _me like you say you do?" Ron asked walking and standing as close as he could to her.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away from him. Ron grabbed her face by her chin and made her look at him. Hermione stared at him unable to do anything. She slumped her shoulders in defeat. Ron let go of her face and she looked down at the floor.

"When we were at Hogwarts, I thought he was attractive. That's all. He pissed me off calling me a Mudblood, but I just thought he was nice to look at. That's all. But he's changed so much over the years and I actually got to know him. We have a lot in common that I didn't realize. But it was a stupid mistake, Ronald," Hermione whispered as she looked back up at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

Ron was quiet, lost in thought. He finally looked back at her.

"I want you to leave. I-I need time to think," he said in a whisper.

Hermione gaped at him. He wanted her to leave? She couldn't move. All she could do was stare at him.

"I mean it. I don't know how to handle this right now," he said turning away from her.

Hermione felt as if ice slid down into her stomach. "B-but Ron, we can try to work this out. I don't want him. I want _you_," she said desperately.

"Hermione, I can't look at you right now. You may just want me, but you kissed another man! Especially a man that could hurt you. You may say he changed, but do you really know that for sure? He could still be the old Malfoy that just wants to lull you into a false sense of security and then harm you," he said as he voice broke.

Hermione felt the lump well in her throat again. She bit down hard on her lip. She tried so hard not to cry. "Ok, Ronald. I'll give you your space. Just, just know that I _love_ you," she choked.

"I love you too, Hermione, but I just need time," he said again.

Hermione nodded even though he wasn't facing her. She slowly walked passed him and up the stairs to their bedroom.

When she got there she fell to her knees instantly. What had she done? She could have possibly torn her marriage apart. What about Rosie? Would Rosie hate her for this?

Hermione put her face in her hands and cried. She didn't know how long she stayed that way, but she willed herself to move. She summoned a bag and started placing clothes and things she would need for however long. She closed the bag and headed downstairs.

Ron wasn't there. She wanted to at least say goodbye, but she knew it was futile. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and said as clearly as she could, the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Draco paced back and forth. He couldn't believe what he had done. How could he let his emotions run ramped? He used to be so good at hiding his emotions. What the hell had happened to him?<p>

She came into his life. That's what happened.

He had been calm and collected for so long over the years, but he found himself opening up even more with her than he did with Astoria. It was maddening and exhilarating at the same time.

She was like his breath of fresh air.

Draco finally stopped pacing. He had rented a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He felt he couldn't be at home right now. He needed to figure everything out.

Cheating on someone he was with was not something new to Draco, but this time it was different. He had a wife, a wife he could actually stand for more than a few minutes and a child. Poor Scorpius. He was no role model for his young son.

Draco couldn't take being cooped up in his for long so he walked downstairs to get a drink. He could at least numb his head so that he wouldn't think about this situation. That's what he needed.

As he sat there nursing a firewhiskey, he heard a familiar voice.

"Yes, hello. I would like a room," he heard.

He turned in the direction of the voice. He saw the familiar tangle of curls. He leapt off of his stool and started for the woman across the room, but he stopped himself mid-stride. What was he doing? He couldn't just walk up to her. What was he supposed to say to her? He was sure she didn't want to see him either. So he pivoted and headed back to his seat.

Being in the same building as Hermione was driving him crazy. He needed to see her, know she was ok. Who was he kidding, she probably wasn't ok and it was his fault. He put his head down on the bar. After a few minutes, he felt a presence to his right. He slightly picked up his head and looked. It was her. His head jerked up and he turned his full body towards her.

"Draco," she mumbled.

"Hermione," he said staring at her.

"Uh, get kicked out of your house too?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"No. I came here on my own accord," he said slowly.

She simply lifted her chin.

"Weasley kicked you out?" He asked a little too harshly.

She flinched. "Yes," she said curtly.

"I-I'm so sorry Hermione. I-I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Draco sputtered.

She held up a hand to silence him. "Let's go somewhere private to talk about this."

He nodded, placed some coins on the bar and walked upstairs with her. They walked into her room. She locked and silenced the room.

She sat down at the small table in the corner of the room and motioned for him to take the other seat.

"The k-kiss shouldn't have happened, but it has. There's no taking it back now," Hermione said flatly.

Draco nodded. "I know, but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty about it. My emotions got the better of me."

"Mine too."

They were quiet for awhile.

"So, w-what exactly was that kiss? Was it because of our mutual attraction or was it something _more_?" She asked boldly.

Draco was slightly caught off guard, but recovered. "I-I don't know."

"I think you do," she said calmly.

"Fine. I fancy you, Hermione," he said blushing slightly.

Hermione blushed as well and nodded. "I can't say that the past few weeks haven't really helped with my school-girl crush I have on you."

Draco nodded. "It didn't help mine either, obviously," he said with a small smirk.

Hermione almost smiled. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she moaned.

Draco watched as her face crumpled. His heart ached for her. He didn't want to see her in pain. Physically or emotionally.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I've messed everything up."

"Stop apologizing! I believe that's a first...Draco Malfoy over-apologizing."

Draco actually smiled at this and so did Hermione.

"This will be the only time."

"Possibly. I-I think I fancy you too," she said looking up at him.

His grey eyes were severely cloudy. She still couldn't help but be drawn in by them.

"You do?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think so. It's hard not to, especially now that you've changed. You and I have a lot in common and I actually enjoyed your company. You challenge me and I like that. You don't try to control me. It's _nice_," she said as her eyes widened.

"Leave Weasley. I'll leave Astoria," Draco said in a rush.

Hermione sat straight up and stared at him. "W-what?" She stammered.

"You heard me, Hermione," he said leaning forward.

"I-I can't, Draco."

"Why?" He asked as his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"You know why Draco. I love him. I want to try to make this work again. The kiss was a mistake. We both know it was. Plus, we have kids. We can't do that to them," she said softly.

"Of course not. I-I've just been thinking about having a future with you for such a long time and I-I thought we could now," he said quietly as he averted his gaze.

Hermione was floored. "You've wanted a future with _me_?"

"I have. I have for years. Even when I was supposed to _hate_ you, I couldn't. You got under my skin. You challenged _me_. When you punched me in the face in our third year, I fell for you," he laughed, "No girl had the guts to stand up to me. And there you were. You fucking punched me in the face and I swooned. How pathetic, right? Of course all of that time you weren't thinking about me and I was practically writing our initials in hearts."

Hermione stared at him.

"You must think it stupid, I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up," he said looking out of the window.

Hermione placed her small hand on his large one. "No, it's not stupid. I'll tell you something that I've never told anyone else. Sometimes I wondered if Ron and I were meant to be. I mean, I fancied him before everything with the war got crazy, but as the war went on and our survival seemed slimmer and slimmer as the days went by, I think it sped everything up. Our first kiss was when came back to Hogwarts before the battle officially broke out. And we've been together since. No questions asked," Hermione said with a far away look in her eyes.

"With Astoria and I, we got married because the whole 'Pureblood marriage' thing was still in effect. Don't get me wrong, I love my wife, in a way. We understand each other to a degree others wouldn't because of how our families were so involved with the Dark Lord. But she doesn't stimulate my mind like you do. She's a great mother and wife, but I often wondered what it would be like to be with you," he said staring into her brown eyes.

Hermione swallowed. "Why?"

"I told you. You weren't like any girl I've known and I couldn't get rid of you. Even 19 years later," he said with a rueful smile.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Why? You were my breath of fresh air. I love all those things about you," Draco said with a shrug.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. But I'm serious Hermione, leave Ron. I'll leave Astoria. We could be together. You know that it could work out. We...click. We could share custody of the kids with them and everything would be fine. Scorpius and Rose may not like the idea, but I think things would be fine. They're already the best of friends. Just...just think about it," he said and got up from his chair.

He gave her one last look and walked out of the door, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Lots of drama in this chapter, with more to come (of course). Draco and Hermione have finally laid their feelings down the table. Wonder what's going to happen next...is Hermione going to take his offer or is she going to try to make up with Ron?

Until next time, dears!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **Hello! I'm quite proud of myself. I wrote a chapter whilst watching 2 episodes of Doctor Who. Yay multi-taking. Anyways, on with the chapter. I kind of deviated from what I was originally going to do. I hope you like it anyways. On with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**

Hermione lay in her bed that night thinking about what Draco said earlier that day.

Could she divorce Ron and start a life with Draco? Randomly through the night she tried to picture herself having a life with Draco. She discovered that she could picture herself with Draco. It both panicked her and soothed her at the same time.

But her thoughts always brought her back to Rosie. She would do anything for her daughter. She didn't want Rose to be upset with her because of everything that happened. What was she to tell her? That's what really plagued her thoughts. What was she going to do about Rose? What if Ron decided he wanted to divorce her and take Rose away from her?

Hermione was starting to get a headache.

She sat up and got out of bed. She couldn't lay there anymore thinking about things she had no control over quite yet. She needed to talk to someone. She wanted to speak to Harry, but she knew that he had to be taking Ron's side. Why wouldn't he? He was both of their best friend, but she was the one that did something wrong. She was the one that hurt Ron, not the other way around. She knew she couldn't talk to Ginny. She was Ron's sister and would obviously be taking his side as well. That left her one option.

She walked down the hallway until she found his room. She took a deep breath and knocked. Moments later the door opened a crack and she saw a grey eye peer out. When he saw it was her, he opened it and let her in.

"Sorry for intruding like this. I just couldn't sleep," Hermione said standing in the middle of the room.

"It's all right. I couldn't sleep either," Draco said ruffling his already tousled hair.

"I was hoping we could talk," she said softly.

"Oh? What about?" He asked sitting down on his bed.

Hermione sat down on the other side of the bed and turned towards him. "I've just been thinking about everything all night and I can't stop."

"So have I. And I'm sorry for being so rash earlier. I shouldn't have said the things I said. You love Ron and you should try to work things out. I was stupid of me to suggest you leave him because of my own selfishness. You're right, we have kids to think about after all."

"We do have kids to think about, but I couldn't help but think about what you said earlier. And we do have to put them before our own needs. But I tried to picture us together and I found out I could. I haven't made up my mind about things yet, so I'm not here to try to get your hopes up. I just want to tell you what I'm thinking about. And if Ronald wants to try to still work this all out, then I'm going to do that...for Rose, she deserves that. If he wants a divorce, then we'll see from there," Hermione said looking into his eyes.

Draco was quiet. He simply stared at her.

"I know it's a lot to take in in such a short amount of time, but I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't very well talk to Harry or Ginny. And plus this deals with you, so I thought it a good idea," she hurried on.

Draco cleared his throat. "It is a lot to take in and I thank you for talking to me. Like I said, I've been thinking about everything as well. I respect what you're saying. I know you want to try to work things out for the benefit of your child, but I've realized something Hermione. When I'm with you, I can actually be myself. I've never smiled and laughed this much in my entire life. I feel alive when I'm with you. You do things to me that no one else can," he said scooting closer to her.

"Draco..." Hermione started.

He held up a hand. "Let me finish."

She nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I know you want the best of Rose as I want the best for Scorpius. And we can still give them the best even if you aren't with Ron and I'm not with Astoria. I love you, Hermione. I think I knew that as soon as we started to spend more and more time together. I'm not trying to pressure you about this. I just want you to know how I feel."

Hermione's mouth was slightly agape with shock at Draco's revelation.

"You don't have to say anything back. I just needed to get this off of my chest," he said running a hand over his hair.

"No, now you let me talk," Hermione said with a small smile.

Draco smile and nodded for her to continue.

"I'm glad you told me how you feel. Just let me talk to Ronald before any of this goes farther, ok?" Hermione asked looking at his face.

Draco nodded and scooted across the bed until he was next to her. He hesatently raised his hand. Hermione kept looking at his face as he placed his hand on her cheek. It was warm and soft, the way he always imagined it would be. He stroked it with his thumb as he heard her sigh.

His touch had a calming effect upon her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. As she enjoyed their closeness, Draco looked at her. He tried to memorize her face. If this was the last time that he would be able to be with her, then he wanted to imprint her image, her smell, the feel of her skin, everything about her in his memory.

When she opened her eyes, they were shining with tears.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"Is this as hard for you as it is for me?" She whispered back.

Draco nodded, not taking his eyes off of hers.

Hermione took her hands and placed them on either side of his face. She looked at him for another minute and slowly drew closer to him.

He felt her warm lips upon his. A tingle ran down his spine. He had missed this.

They had only kissed once before this, but he already loved the feel of her lips on his. It felt right. He sighed as she slowly kissed him. The tip of his tongue darted out and lightly licked her bottom lip. She slightly opened her mouth and his tongue delved in. Their tongues danced around each other slowly. They were both savoring this kiss not knowing if it would be their last.

Draco pulled her closer. He wanted to feel her. His hands tangled in her hair as they continued their slow decent into bliss. He felt Hermione tangle her fingers in his hair. The feel of her fingers in his hair made him involuntarily shiver.

Hermione broke the kiss and looked at him. She didn't have to say anything, he could see the emotions etched on her face. He wanted to stay in the moment forever.

"Draco, I think I may be falling for you. I felt something, something unexplainable while we snogged. It felt _good_. It felt _right_."

"I felt the same thing. This feels better than I ever thought it could. I _need_ you."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him for a second. "I think I need you too," she whispered.

With that, Draco recaptured her lips as he laid her down upon the bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was aware that she felt a pair of arms around her. She turned her head slightly to the right and saw Draco Malfoy sleeping next to her.<p>

Hermione turned her head back around. She had slept with Draco last night. It seemed as if they both needed it. It was almost unavoidable. She had confessed that she was falling for him. She loved Draco Malfoy. If things weren't already complicated enough...

She needed to speak to Ron now. She needed to know which road her life was going to take.

She slowly started to untangle herself from Draco. She felt his stir next to her.

"Where are you going?" He asked groggily.

"I need to go talk to Ron. I know he doesn't want to see me, but before me and you get anymore involved, I need to know what he wants to do about our life together," Hermione said slowly.

Draco propped himself up on one of his elbows. "All right. Let me know. I think I need to speak to Astoria as well."

Hermione nodded as she started to get dressed.

"Ok, I'll let you know," she said walking over to him.

She placed a chaste kiss on his lips and walked out of the door.

Draco lay back upon his bed and stared at the canopy of his bed. He just wanted Hermione to be happy. If it was with him, then he would be the happiest man alive. If it happened to be with Weasley, then so be it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Another chapter done! Wonder how Hermione's talk with Ron will go and Draco and Astoria's.

Until next time, dears!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Hello! Only a few more chapters left! This is going to be shorter than I first intended, but I like how things are going regardless. Hope you are too. :D Anyways, on with the show.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>**

Draco walked out of the fireplace in the den. He looked around and saw it to be deserted.

"Astoria?" He called out.

"There you are Draco! I didn't know where you were! I was worried sick," she said hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he said solemnly.

"It's all right. As long as you're safe," she said stroking his cheek.

"Of course, but we need to talk."

"Oh?" Astoria asked raising a manicured eyebrow.

Draco took the hand that had been rubbing his cheek a moment ago and led her to the library.

Astoria knew from past talks that if Draco took her to the library it was important.

Draco opened the door let his wife enter first. She sat down on the chase lounge while Draco sat in the chair in front of it.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about," Astoria asked quietly.

Draco took a deep breath in.

"I cheated on you," he said matter of factly.

Astoria sat and looked at him. Her face stayed impassive. She didn't know how she felt really.

"It was with Hermione wasn't it?" She finally spoke up.

Draco looked at her stunned.

She gave him a small smile. "How did I know?"

Draco nodded at her dumbly.

"Well, one day I headed to that cafe that you always go to on Sundays. I know where it's at because I followed you a year ago. I was curious where you were disappearing off to. Anyways, I saw you sitting there talking and laughing with her. The way you looked at her was something I've never really seen you give me. I've seen a miniscule version of that look, but it was clearly evident on your face whenever you looked at her. And I will admit, I was jealous. My husband was giving some Muggleborn a look that he'd never given me, but I thought about it and I know why you'd never give me a look like that," she said as she looked at her stunned husband, "our marriage wasn't completely for love. It was set up like both of our parents' marriages and their parents before them and so on. I'm just glad that we got along. My parents never did. I'm glad I had someone that understood what I went through all of those years ago and accepted me. I'm glad that I've come to love you in a way as you've come to love me. Our love is different. We're exceptionally good friends that happen to share a son and a similar background. So, I thank you Draco for loving me in such a way and not being such a terrible husband."

Astoria wiped at the few tears that slipped down her cheeks.

Draco unfroze from the shock of his wife's speech and sat at the end of the lounge. He helped her wipe the remaining tears away.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't cry," she said with a laugh.

"If I've learned anything about you, it would have to be that you can't hide your emotions as well as I can," he said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, you Malfoys are exceptional at doing so."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry," Draco said as his face turned serious again.

"Don't be. Just let me ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Does she make you happy?" Astoria asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Draco sighed. "She does. You made me happy as well. I couldn't have asked for a better wife honestly. You put up with me for so long and I commend you on that. Your will power and patience is far superior to anyone I have ever met. Well, maybe not my mother. But you are a great wife. If I had to get roped into marriage with anyone I'm glad it was you."

Astoria smiled and wiped a few more tears from her eyes. "I just want you to be happy. And if she makes you happy who am I to stop you? I'm not the bitch I used to be. If this was during our Hogwarts years, I would tell you to fuck off, but it just shows how much I've changed. And how much you've changed."

"We have changed a lot, haven't we? So, where does this leave us? You're not mad?"

"It hurts a bit, but at least you told me, even if I kind of knew. I don't know, where does this leave us? What do _you_ want to do?"

"It's up to Hermione now. She should be talking to Weasley to see where they stand. And whatever happens, I'll tell Scorp. I owe him that much," Draco said running a hand through his hair.

Astoria simply nodded.

"Again, I'm sorry," Draco said looking her in the eyes.

"Draco, it's all right. Just...be happy."

"I promise," he said kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked out of the fireplace in her bedroom. She was a nervous wreck.<p>

She knew that Ron didn't want to see her, but she needed to talk to him. She needed to figure everything out. She never liked living a chaotic life, even before the war.

Hermione walked around the upstairs of their home and didn't find him. She slowly descended the stairs.

"Ron, are you here?" She called.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" He asked harshly as he walked out of office/library.

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly.

"I thought I told you I would tell you when we could talk."

"I know, but it can't wait," she said walking towards him.

"Fine," he said flopping down on the sofa.

Hermione walked over to the armchair across the room. She sat down and looked at her husband.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked looking bored.

"About this situation Ronald."

"What about it? You cheated on me with Malfoy and now you want me forgive you with open arms?" He spat.

"No! That's not what I want at all. I want us to talk this out. I want to know where this leaves us," Hermione said sitting up straighter.

"Hmm where does this leave us? I don't know. You hurt me Hermione. I thought we were happy. I thought you fucking loved me. Boy, was I wrong!" Ron roared.

"That is not true at all, Ronald! I do love you! Cheating on you doesn't mean that I don't love you any less!"

"Then what does it mean?" He asked standing up in a flash.

"It doesn't mean anything! I had a moment of weakness, but I fear it may be more than that," Hermione said in a whisper.

"You don't say! You fancy him now, don't you?" Ron asked turning as red as his hair.

Hermione looked into his ocean blue eyes and then turned her head and nodded stiffly.

"Fantastic! You can fucking have him! I'm sure compared to him I'm _nothing_! He's ridiculously rich, good looking, smart. Am I wrong?" He asked pacing.

"Stop it! Stop it, Ronald! You are not _nothing_! You're the father of my child. You're my husband. I am in love with you. Yes, yes I fancy Draco. I couldn't help it! You both are so different," Hermione said with a sob.

"I thought you were smart, Hermione! I thought you knew better!"

"Being smart has nothing to do with this! Honestly, have you ever questioned if the war wasn't going on whilst we got together if we'd still be together! I have and it made me wonder. If we weren't thrown together and the stakes weren't so high that you wouldn't ever notice me the way I noticed you for _years_!"

"I have wondered that and honestly, I thought we'd be together regardless. I did notice you Hermione. Not because of the fucking war, but because you, _you_ caught my eye. I wanted to be with you earlier, but I always felt I wasn't ever good enough for you. And what do you know, I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You've always been good enough for me. Don't ever think that," Hermione said quietly.

"Well, you're obviously tossing me aside for Malfoy of all people. I'm not good enough," Ron said sinking back down onto the sofa.

Hermione got out of her armchair and keeled down in front of him. "That's not true, Ron. I think we were starting to grow apart. You can't tell me we weren't. Especially after Rose was born. It's not her fault, but I think that was just an excuse for you to finally drift away from me. I could see it."

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his wife. "I was scared. I couldn't help it. I wanted kids, don't get me wrong, but when Rose was finally born, I choked. I wasn't ready," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ron?"

"I couldn't. That'd be another point to prove to you how much I wasn't good enough for you. And it scared me. It was like when we were back in the tent years ago and I left you and Harry. I couldn't handle it. I thought we'd have more time before we had children. And...I couldn't do it."

Hermione let out a sob. Ron looked back at her again. "I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry I left you to deal with everything by yourself."

Hermione looked up at him. "I can't say that it was all right because it's not. I just wish you would have told me."

"I know and I can't take it back. I wish I could, but I can't."

"And after you started drifting away from me slowly over the years, I felt alone and empty. I never wanted to seek anyone out. I thought I was imagining things. I thought you'd come back in no time. And I realized I was spending more and more time by myself or it was me and Rose and I started to give up hope. I never wanted to stop hoping, but I had to be realistic. You hurt me as well, Ron. I don't think you meant to. I don't think you realized, but you did. And I think you may have hurt Rose too."

Hermione heard a sob come from Ron's throat. "I-I know. And I'm sorry. It's all I can do."

"I know. And I don't think it's good enough. We both messed up. And I don't know if we can fix it. I know you'll always resent me for cheating on you and I know part of me will always resent you for slowly backing away from Rose and I."

"I know you're right, but I don't want to lose you. I've been so afraid that I would."

"I know you don't, but maybe this would be the best thing for us. I love you and I always will," Hermione said standing up.

Ron stood up as well. "I love you and I will always love you. I'm sorry."

Hermione hugged him tight. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter was emotional. I couldn't just make Hermione the complete bad guy. I had to do something! Anyways, tell me what you think!

Until next time, dears!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hello! In lieu of the Pottermore announcement and such I felt it necessary to update! Only 2-3 more chapters to go! :) Now on with the chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

Draco paced around his office.

He had yet to hear from Hermione. He wanted to know where they stood. He _needed_ to know.

Draco was terrified. What if she did go back to him? His chest began to restrict. He was so close to his dream that he didn't know what would happen if he couldn't have her. He was so close yet so far.

Draco sat down in his office chair. He rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. He needed to relax, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

After he talked to Astoria, they both decided to spend some time apart. Astoria needed to think about everything that had just transpired between her and her husband. Draco was still in shock at how understanding she was being. She had changed from the woman he used to know. What he said to her was true, he was glad that he married her. If it had been anyone else, he didn't know if he would be able to take it.

Draco opened his eyes as he heard a tapping on his window. He raced out of his chair and opened it.

The owl swooped in and landed on his desk. Draco grabbed a treat out of his desk and gave it to the bird. The bird held out its leg as Draco untied the letter. The bird flew back out of the window.

Draco sat back down at his desk as he unfolded the letter with shaking hands.

_Draco-_  
><em>Meet me at the cafe in ten minutes.<em>  
><em>Hermione<em>

He didn't know if he should feel relieved or even more frightened than before. Only one way to find out.

He grabbed his cloak and apparated to the alley he usually did when he was going to their cafe.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked at Ron. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, just like her own. It had been an emotional day for the both of them.<p>

"I'm going to...go," Ron said slowly.

"Where will you go?" Hermione asked in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know. I need to think about all of this," he said as he went back into his voice to retrieve his jacket.

He came back out moments later.

"I'll talk to Rose about all of this, ok? I should be the one to tell her," Hermione said flatly.

Ron nodded his head. "I'll be seeing you," he said as he apparated away.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the sofa in front of her.

Hermione always promised herself when she was a young girl that she would never get a divorce in less it was absolutely necessary. And part of her questioned if it was necessary, but she knew that she and Ron couldn't survive like this. Like she told him, they would resent each other if they stayed together.

She had cheated on Ron. She had _cheated_. It was only a kiss, but it was the segued into deeper emotions. She had done something else she had promised she never would. Her moral obligations were slowly being thrown out of the window one by one. Was this worth it?

Hermione had always been rather uptight her whole life, but with Draco she seemed to be taking more and more chances. Her thoughts and actions became chaotic and carefree when she was with him. She actually let loose. When she was with Ron, she still felt uptight. She was scared to let herself be completely carefree. Everything with their relationship seemed controlled and planned.

What made her so carefree with Draco? What made her lose herself with him?

It was because he was different. He wasn't like anyone she knew. He wasn't like everyone else she grew up with. He had something to him. He had more layers, more depth. Draco had been someone that she actually detested, but now he meant more to her. How could that possibly be?

He changed. He changed for the better and he actually meant it. He wanted to be known for something other than Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and ex-Death Eater. He wanted more out of life and so did she. Ron didn't. He was fine with routine and the same things over and over. Hermione couldn't do that. She had seen and experienced too much before and during the war to not want more.

And Draco Malfoy was _more_ for her. He was the thing that was missing from her life. Maybe a little bit of chaos was what she always needed. Maybe she didn't like it because deep down she knew that was something she needed, but could never get by herself. And now what she really needed was right in front of her. She couldn't pass it up now.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and ink and wrote a quick note to Draco. She promised she'd tell him what was going on no matter what. She needed to tell him everything she just realized.

After she sent the note off, she quickly grabbed a coat and apparated to the cafe so she could wait.

* * *

><p>When Draco rounded the corner, he saw her.<p>

She was sitting in their usual spot, sipping tea. He quickened his pace so he could get to her faster.

When he opened the door, he forewent his usual cup of coffee and went directly to the table. He sat down and looked at her.

He saw her eyes were a bit puffy and red. He tentatively reached over the table and took her hands that were resting there.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you arrived," she said looking over at him with wide eyes.

"It's ok Hermione. I should have said something, but I was just anxious to get here."

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

Draco didn't know how to proceed to the reason why they were both there.

She seemed reluctant and out of it. He expected it, but it worried him a bit.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Draco asked faintly.

She turned to look at him. "I'm all right. It was just..hard."

Draco nodded and squeezed her hands with his. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not here. Can we, can we go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get a room. We can talk there."

"Yes, of course."

They both stood and exited the cafe. Draco put his arm around her shoulders for comfort. They walked over to the alleyway and apparated outside of the pub.

Draco opened the door and let Hermione go in ahead of him. Draco paid for a room and they walked up the stairs.

Hermione walked in and laid back on the bed. Draco walked over and sat down on the opposite side. Hermione turned to the side and looked at him.

"Ron agreed we should end things," she said quietly.

Draco didn't know what to say. A spark of excitement welled up in his chest, but he quickly pushed it down. He was excited, but he also felt horrible. She was in pain because of everything.

"How did it go?" Draco finally asked.

"He..he fought it, naturally, but I told him that we would resent each other if we stayed together. He would resent me for cheating on him and I would resent him for backing away from Rose and I."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked laying down next to her.

"When I told him I was pregnant, he kind of freaked out a bit. I expected him to, but even after she was born and started to grow, he still was distant from us. He told me he wasn't ready, but it was too late. I was already hurt."

Draco lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry Hermione. I had no idea."

"No one did really. I didn't even know the real reason behind it. Rose was hurt by his actions too."

"I'm still sorry. That's terrible. I couldn't imagine leaving Scorpius when he was a baby. Or even as he grew up. So many important things happen."

"I know, but that's in the past. So how'd your talk go?" Hermione asked scooting closer to him.

"It went better than expected. It sounds weird, but she basically gave me her blessing to be with you. She just wants me to be happy."

"Wow. That's amazing."

"I was in complete shock. I still am honestly."

"Well at least one of us had it easy," Hermione said with a small smile.

Draco wrapped his arms around her. "I knew it wouldn't be easy for you and I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm fine. Everything will be fine, I hope."

"Well, the next step is to talk to Rose and Scorpius about this."

"We will during Christmas holiday."

"Yeah, that should work."

"Draco?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Hm?"

"I just wanted to tell you I realized something today. I realized you were the piece of me that was missing. Something that I couldn't pull off by myself. I could never just let myself go and I've been so carefree with you. And I like it. It feels..good. And I thank you," she said kissing his neck.

"Honestly, I should be thanking you. You've made me open up more than I ever would to anyone. It feels great. I don't even realize I'm doing it. You make me feel comfortable."

Hermione squeezed him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. We'll get through this together. I promise."

"I hope so. I hope the kids take this all right. That's what I'm frightened about it."

"I hope so too," Draco said quietly as he kissed the top of her head.

The couple laid there holding one another for dear life hoping their fears would slip away as they slipped into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter it's time to tell the kids. :))

Until next time, dears!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hello! The last chapter before the epilogue :(( But I hope you enjoyed this. Now on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**

Hermione sat at her desk tapping her nails on the desk.

Her eyes were glued to the papers in front of her. They were her divorce papers. It was really happening.

Regardless of the situation, Hermione felt strange to have them there. It was the physical proof that her life with Ron was now over. That she was finally doing this.

It was also a week before Rose was due home for Christmas holiday.

She and Draco had spoken about this, they were going to talk to them separately. It would be easier that way if things went badly.

Hermione, being herself, had planned what she was going to say for weeks now. She was scared of what could happen. Rose could hate her for the rest of her life. She could ask to live with Ron solely and never want to see her again. This scared her more than actually signing the divorce papers.

Draco had reassured her that Rose wouldn't hate her. She may not like it at first, but to not be discouraged. She would have to get used to the idea. Just give her time.

And Hermione would have to give her time. That's all she could do. She was going to talk to her and let her think about it before she and Draco really got involved. They agreed it would be up to the kids in the end.

_One week later..._

Hermione stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She tapped her foot nervously waiting for the train. She saw Draco standing farther down the platform with a trolley ready. They had waved to one another, but that was the extent of their communication. They would talk later once they both talked to their children.

Ron had opted out of coming with her this morning. He told her he'd see Rosie once she dropped her off at his flat. She hoped Rosie wouldn't be disappointed. It wasn't his fault really.

Hermione heard the train before she saw it. Soon the scarlet train rolled into the station. Hermione couldn't help but smile. She was excited to see her daughter even if she had to have an important talk with her. Hermione walked closer to the train and waited for her daughter to depart.

"MUM!" She heard to her left.

Hermione turned and caught her as she jumped into her arms. Hermione hugged her tight and spun her around. Rose let out giggles. Hermione finally set her down and Rose beamed up at her.

"I've missed you so much!" Hermione said beaming down at her daughter.

"I've missed you as well! Where's dad?" Rose asked looking around.

Hermione felt a bit panicked. She quickly smoothed her features and gave her a small smile. "You'll see him later."

"Good. I wanted to spend some time with you anyways," Rose said entwining her arm with her mother's.

Hermione smiled to herself. They grabbed her trunk and headed through the barrier and to the car.

Once they were home, Hermione asked if she were hungry.

"No mum. I ate a huge breakfast and then had a few chocolate frogs on the train."

"How can I forget?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Mum, is there something wrong? You're not _quite_ acting like yourself," Rose said sitting down on a stool at the breakfast nook.

Hermione sighed and sat down next to her daughter. She turned and looked at her. "Sometimes I think you have more of me in you than your father."

"Why do you think that mum?" Rose asked turning towards her mother.

"Because you are too smart for your own good. And very observant," she said with a little laugh.

"Is that a bad thing?" Rose asked raising her eyebrows.

"No, no not at all. Both great traits to have. I mean, I have them both and I turned out all right."

"You turned out more than all right, mum. You helped save the world," Rose said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back at her and nodded.

"So what's bothering you?" Rose asked again.

Hermione sighed. "All right. I have something I want to talk to you about. It's...important."

Rose nodded for her to continue.

"Before I tell you, remember that mummy and daddy love you so much. This wasn't your fault at all. Your father and I have just come to an agreement, that's all."

"Mum, are you and dad getting divorced?"

Hermione looked at her daughter with with wide eyes. "Yes. Again, sometimes you _are_ too smart for your own good."

Rose gave her a smile. "Well, I did kind of put the pieces together. He wasn't there with you to pick me up, you weren't acting like yourself and he isn't here. It wasn't that hard mum and no I don't hate you. I just want to know why."

Hermione was completely shocked by her daughter's own intellect. "Well, your father and I have grown apart over the years. It wasn't your fault at all. He just wasn't ready to be a father yet, but he loves you no matter what. And I fell...in love with someone else."

"I remember when I was really young how dad wasn't around much, but I never knew why. I'm sorry mum. I know he loves me, I know. Who did you fall in love with?"

"No reason to be sorry, love. You did nothing wrong. Don't ever think that. Well, as I've heard you've become great friends with Scorpius Malfoy over the school year thus far. Well, his father and I have known each other since we've been in school and we've just become friends again after you went off to school."

"Really? Scorp is a really good friend. And I'm glad you're still happy, mum."

"Really? I just wanted to make sure you're ok with all of this. I put your opinion of this before anyone else. How do you feel about all of this?"

"I'm fine, I suppose, as long as you're happy mum. That's what I care about. I care about dad's happiness as well, don't tell him this, but I feel so much closer to you than him. And if Mr. Malfoy makes you happy, I'm not going to object. Scorp has been a fantastic friend to me over the school year and he felt almost like a big brother. And maybe we could actually be siblings. It's kind of exciting."

Hermione stared at her daughter with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe this. "Really Rosie? You're ok with this?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

Hermione got off of her stool and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you for being so understanding and mature and lovely and amazing."

"Mum, I get it. And you're welcome," she said pulling back and smiling at her.

Hermione smiled down at her.

She felt the months of stress and worry melt off of her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Draco waved at Hermione as he walked farther down the platform.<p>

He wasn't sure if they should be seen together or even talking for that matter. The task at hand was for them to talk to their children today. They would talk later afterwards to tell each other how it went.

Draco waited anxiously for the train to arrive so he could see his son and get everything off of his chest.

Draco heard the whistle from the distance and stretched up on his toes to see if he could make out the train coming down the tracks. Moments later it pulled in and Draco couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but feel the excitement building in his body as the doors open.

He saw his son's head of white blond hair descend from the door closest to him. Draco walked towards him as he pushed the trolley.

"Hey Scorp!" Draco called.

Scorpius turned around and smiled at his father.

Draco halted the trolley and walked over to his son. They embraced as Draco ruffled his hair.

"I've missed you a great deal," Draco said as he put his trunk on the trolley he abandoned.

"I've missed you too, dad," Scorpius said walking beside his father.

"Good! I have the whole day off and it's reserved for the two of us to hang out together."

"Really? What are we going to do?"

"Whatever you want, Scorpius."

"Brilliant! I want to pick a few presents up for my friends, is that ok?" Scorpius asked looking up at his father.

"Of course. I have a few things to finish up as well."

With that, the two Malfoys headed for Diagon Alley.

Hours later...

"Dad, I'm starving. Can we stop at the Leaky Cauldron and grab something to eat?"

Draco nodded and they navigated their way towards the pub. They sat in a booth close to the back.

"So how has school been?" Draco asked looking at the menu.

"Pretty good. Oh! I've been doing what you told me to. I've been looking after Rosie. I think she's my best friend."

Draco smiled at his son. "I'm glad. Oh, I have something to talk to you about."

"Go ahead, dad."

Draco took a deep breath and looked Scorpius in the eye.

"Ok. Your mother and I are getting a divorce."

"What?" Scorpius asked dropping his menu. "Why?"

"It wasn't your fault. It was...mine. I-I fell in love with someone else."

"What? I-who?"

"With Rose's mum, Hermione."

"I thought you and mum loved each other."

"We do, in a way. I'm going to explain something to you, ok?" Draco asked folding his hands upon the table.

Scorpius nodded looking at his father.

"When your mum and I got married, we didn't love each other. It wasn't anything like that. After the war, your grandparents still followed the Pureblood way of marriage. I would marry a Pureblood, who happened to be your mother and I would produce an heir, you. And your mother and I have always been friends over the years, but we learned to love each other. It came in time, but it wasn't the typical kind of love you hear about. She's one of my best friends and I love her for giving me you and vice versa."

Scorpius was quiet for some time.

"Son, I hope you're not mad at your mum. She hasn't done anything wrong. Like I said, it was my fault."

"I'm not mad at you dad. I'm just a bit taken aback. I knew you and mum weren't completely in love. Anyone could tell. I just want you both to be happy. That's all I care about. I know you both love me and I know I'll always have both of you in my life no matter what."

"And you will. Your mother and I will always be here to support you and I love you. No matter what. And if anything, I want _you_ to be happy. Your opinion is what matters to me, Scorp. So are you...ok with this?"

"It's going to take some getting used to, I will admit, but I think I'll be ok. So does that make Rosie my new sister and Hermione my new mum?"

"Possibly, Scorp. No one will ever replace your mum."

"Oh, I know. It would be kind of fun to have Rosie as my new sister. No offense, but being an only child kind of sucks."

Draco laughed. "That is does."

"Thank you for not really sugarcoating this for me," Scorpius said with a smile.

"One good thing my father always did for me was to treat me like a small adult. He didn't sugarcoat much for me and I won't do that to you, in less I have to. I'm just happy you're taking this so well."

"It's the Malfoy way to take things in stride."

Draco smiled at him. "When did you become so grown up?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Always."

With that, Draco and Scorpius ordered lunch and then headed home.

* * *

><p>Draco had dropped Scorpius off with his mum before he headed home.<p>

When he got home, he saw an owl sitting on his desk. He quickly took the letter and started reading it.

_Draco_

_I've talked to Rosie. I'd like to talk about all of this after you've spoken to Scorpius about this. Owl me and I'll come over._

_Hermione_

Draco quickly wrote her back and told her to come over in five minutes. He was going to connect his Floo to hers.

Five minutes later, Hermione was standing in his office.

Draco was leaning against his desk as he watched her walk towards him.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hello."

She stopped in front of him.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Surprisingly well. That kid will continually surprise me," Draco said with a smile, "How did it go with Rose?"

"Better than I ever expected."

"So..." Draco said standing from his desk.

"Where does that lead us now?" Hermione asked.

"Where do you want it to lead us?"

"I want to take this slow. I know we love each other, but I don't want to rush into things quite yet. Plus, I want the kids to have time to get used to _this_."

Draco nodded and closed the gap between them. "I agree. I want to make sure everything is perfect before we head to the next step."

"Good," Hermione said with a smile.

Draco smiled back at her and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter as I did writing it. :)

All right! Just a tiny explanation (if you have questions).

Rosie took the divorce a lot better than Hermione ever thought she would because of what happened when she was little. Ron was around, but he was distant from Hermione and Rose. Like he said two chapters ago that he wasn't ready to be a father. So he stayed away as much as he could. Ultimately it hurt Hermione and Rose. Like she said, she never understood why Ron was so distant. She thought it was her fault. So naturally she's closer to her mother and therefore wants to see her happy like she deserves. (I'm not justifying her cheating, but just the decision they came to.) Rose wants Ron to be happy as well, but she worries about her mum more than anything. Being Hermione's child, she's rather mature for her age.

Scorpius took this a little harder than Rose. He had both of his parents there all the time. He knew they weren't really in love, but they loved him and that's what was important. He loves both of his parents and knows they'll always be there. Scorpius is also pretty mature for his age. It will take Scorpius a bit longer to get used to the idea of his parents divorcing more so than Rose. He also loves Rose like his little sister and is excited to have her as a little sister.

Until next time, dears!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hello! Last chapter! It's been fun. Now on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that JKR has written about, but I simply _borrow_ those characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Epilogue  
><strong>

_One year later..._

Hermione stood nervously by the man next to her. Today was the day.

It was a small get together with some family and friends. Hermione nor Draco didn't want to make their wedding a big to-do. So they were standing at an alter in the backyard of the Manor.

Draco beamed at his soon-to-be-wife. Things had been a bit rough in the past year. Finalizing their divorces were the least of their worries. Astoria didn't fight the divorce. Just like she told him she would when they talked about this. Ron on the other hand fought. Hermione had to have several long talks with him with the help of Harry. After several long months he finally gave up.

He wasn't at the wedding today. He refused to come. Just because he had finally stopped fighting her on their divorce didn't mean that he was happy about the situation.

Hermione couldn't dwell on that situation because today was her day. She was supposed to be happy and she was. She was marrying the man she loved and her daughter was happy as well. Rosie loved her dad no matter what and spent as much time with him as she liked. Their relationship didn't suffer whats so ever.

"I do," she heard Draco say.

She looked back at him and he still had that goofy smile on his face. She smiled back at him.

It still boggled her mind that she fell in love with Draco Malfoy and is _now_ standing here marrying him. It shows how much time can change things.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she heard the Ministry official say to her.

She turned her attention to him as she repeated after him.

"I do," she said as she turned back towards Draco.

"You may now kiss your bride," the official said.

Draco smiled even wider at her and took her face in his hands.

"I love you," he said before he crushed his lips to hers.

After he pulled away, Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too."

They turned to the small crowd and they let out cheers as they walked down the aisle together hand-in-hand.

* * *

><p>The last few months had been more than perfect. Draco couldn't have been happier. He had the woman he had wanted to marry for years now. His relationship with his son had become even better than it was before. He felt closer to him. He now had a daughter that was just as amazing as her mother. He really did had a perfect life.<p>

"Draco?" He heard Hermione say as she walked into his office.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he looked up at her.

She wrung her hands in front of her as she shuffled from foot to foot. Draco stood up quickly and walked to stand in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he put his hands on either side of her.

Hermione looked up at him with her large, warm brown eyes.

"C'mon, you can tell me," he said with a small smile.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Draco, I'm pregnant," she said with a blush.

Draco stood frozen. Hermione was carrying his child? He was going to have another child?

Hermione tried to wriggle out of his reach, but he held on tighter.

"I know we hadn't talked about this and I was scared to tell you. It was just so sudden-" Draco cut her off.

"Hermione, shut up."

Hermione was taken aback by his command.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to process this," he said sitting on the edge of his desk.

She nodded.

"How far along are you?" He asked quietly.

"About nine weeks," she said just as quietly.

He nodded and then looked up at her. A huge grin on his face.

Hermione simply stared at him.

He stood and took her in his arms.

"We're going to have a _baby_. Our baby. You have no idea how long I've dreamed about this," he said as he placed kisses all over her face.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"Of course I'm not mad! We both know how much it sucks being an only child and I've always wanted more children!" He exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at him sweetly and got up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Well, your dream has come true."

"And I couldn't be happier," he said wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And the end. I hoped you liked it. I thought it better to end this way. :) And thanks to those who have favorited, alerted, reviewed and what not. You are beautiful!

If you're interested, I'm working on another Dramione fic.

Thanks again!**  
><strong>


End file.
